Cassidy
Cassidy is a reccuring antagonist popular girl in Fraternal Twins. She often thinks that she’s better than other people and orders them around. She thinks she can make people do what she wants. She is “portrayed” by Jaylen Barron. Personality Cassidy is not naturally very nice, she can also be very judgy. She isn’t ever seen with any individual friends, but she does have her squad, which seems to be her group. She likes bossing people around because her brother is famous and her family is rich. Biography Accidentaly Popular In this episode, Cassidy lets Lindsay into her group after thinking she’s cool, but she ends up kicking her out for being weird. Mall the Time In this episode, Cassidy makes the twins feel offended, and they go around the mall. When they get in trouble, all Cassidy does is make fun of them. Relationships Enemies Lindsay Davenport Lindsay is a girl at Cassidy’s school, they always make fun of each other, and they don’t like each other in the slightest. In Accidentally Popular, Cassidy lets Lindsay into her group because she though she was cool, but then she decided that Lindsay is weird, and kicks her out. They have an antagonistic relationship. Seth Davenport Seth is a boy at Cassidy’s school, they seem to hate each other, and Seth is angry with her for fighting with and making fun of his sister, Lindsay, because he says that’s his job. He gets very angry with Cassidy after she insults them in Mall the Time, and he was the one to suggest to Lindsay that they prove her wrong. Jessica Wishart Jessica is a girl at Cassidy’s school, they hate each other very much because Cassidy always makes fun of Jessica’s best friend, Lindsay. In Accidentally Popular, Jessica was mad at Cassidy because she was jealous, thinking that Lindsay wanted to hang out with the popular group (Cassidy’s group) more than her. Lucas Lucas is a boy at Cassidy’s school, they seem to not like each other at all because Lucas, like Seth, always gets mad at her for fighting with Lindsay, and Lucas’ girlfriend, Jessica. They are hardly ever seen together, but when they are, Lucas always sides against her, because he sides with his friends. Ashley Ashley is a girl at Cassidy’s school, they hate each other very much, and Ashley has said many times that if Cassidy weren’t the captain of the cheerleaders then she would try out, but Cassidy is the captain, and she would never let Ashley be on the squad, so Ashley doesn’t ever try out for it because of Cassidy. Natalie Natalie is a girl at Cassidy’s school, they are hardly ever seen together, and they are always seen in a group with each of them having friends with them, Natalie always sides against Cassidy, because it’s often her friends who Cassidy’s fighting against, but other than that, their relationship is not known. Trivia * She has a squad. * Her last name is never shown. * She is in the same grade as the Davenport Twins and their friends. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Mean Girls